


friends don't love me like you

by orphan_account



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, benny keeps staring at ethan, but he do, essentially the plot of this is 'netflix and chill', he thinks ethan doesnt notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "why do you keep smiling at me like that?"





	friends don't love me like you

"this should be good," benny said loudly, family sized bag of doritos clenched between his teeth, barging right into ethan's room. his arms were full of, wait for it, more chips, hostess snacks, and a few candy bars. he kicked the door shut behind him. "schnacks, check!"

 

"awesome," ethan smiled, pulling up netflix on his laptop. "so, what'll it be? there's a variety of terrible scifi movies to choose from."

 

benny dropped the snacks onto the bed and jumped on next to his friend, looking at the screen and shaking his head. "nah, these all suck."

 

"well, that's the point," ethan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes. benny noticed the small reaction and grinned, still smiling when he looked away. "what are you smiling at?"

 

"nothing," he said, sitting up straighter next to his... ethan. it was weird– they felt like more than friends, but it was never talked about. well, to benny it felt like they were more than friends, he couldn't speak for the other boy. they did a lot of things couples do (minus the... kissing and stuff), like have bad movie nights every friday.

 

he pulled the laptop into his own lap, scrolling through countless irrelevant movies and shows. "how about we start a show together?" he suggested before thinking about it.

 

ethan tilted his head, face scrunching a bit in thought. benny cursed himself mentally, knowing it was his use of the word _together_ that made it weird. couples did that, start shows and only watch with each other and stuff. well, he thought so. it seemed like a commitment to him. he'd never actually been in a real relationship.

 

"alright," ethan agreed, reaching forward to grab himself a cupcake before leaning back and slightly into benny. "what should we watch? something cool, no romcoms."

 

benny couldn't bring himself to wipe the smile off his face, groaning at the demand before looking at the screen. "fine, whatever you say. as long as neither of us have seen it before."

 

the two of them snacked and browsed, mocking the movies and shows that looked stupid and snapchatting the girls, who were on a date, and rory, who was stuck at home (babysitting, ironically).

 

they were sitting comfortably, benny with his arm behind ethan, when they finally decided on _the walking dead_. it was just the right mix of cool and nerdy, according to ethan. benny hadn't protested, even though he actually had seen the first two seasons before.

 

the whole time, benny could barely take his eyes off ethan. expressive puppy dog eyes, cute nose that wrinkled in disgust at zombie guts, lips pulling into smiles whenever there was a joke. he had to resist the urge to nuzzle into the seers dark hair, which was near enough to his face that he could smell the shampoo. it was all so comfortable, in a bed in his pajama's and ethan's warmth against him.

 

"seriously, why do you keep smiling at me like that?" ethan asked without taking his eyes from the screen. there was no real annoyance in his tone, just curiosity and teasing.

 

"because you're adorable," benny replied without thinking at all. he felt ethan tense immediately, and he wanted to kick himself in his big stupid mouth. why did he say that? that was definitely a _more than friends_ thing to say. "i-in a dude way! you know, people are probably into you. you're cute. dateable... whatever, man! i'm just saying. p-play the show again, rick's about to do something cool."

 

ethan, who had turned to look at benny, raised his eyebrows with a blush hot on his cheeks. neither broke eye contact for a minute, waiting for something- anything- to happen. it broke when the computer dinged and ethan jumped, turning back to exit out of whatever the notification was and playing the show. this time, benny had his eyes locked on the screen although he absorbed nothing.

 

"you're cute too," ethan mumbled, not moving at all. "just saying. y-you're... dateable, too."

 

it was benny's turn to freeze, turning to look down at ethan in shock. a thousand thoughts and about a million sarcastic remarks flashed through his mind, but only one that actually stood out and meant something. he chose it before he could think about how stupid it was.

 

benny used his free arm to turn ethan's face towards his own, and leaned down to gently press his lips to ethan's. it was slow, gentle, and benny was pulling away fearfully when ethan put his hand on top of benny's and kept them together. he smiled against ethan, something exploding in his chest that made him feel like he could fly.

 

it was all instinct now, just feeling and acting. benny let his eyes shut and he sighed, hand moving over ethan's cheek to brush his hair away. ethan, totally unexperienced, wasn't exactly sure what to do, just following benny's lead with the kiss and gingerly putting his free hand on benny's side.

 

benny's tongue slid against ethan's lips, which slowly parted to deepen the kiss. ethan let out a little moan that could've been surprise or arousal, but benny just needed to hear it again. he leaned more over ethan, the arm he had behind the shorter boy now sliding down to wrap around his waist, before ethan started to pull back.

 

"i'm sorry," benny said immediately, voice hoarse from the kiss. he blinked to clear his mind of whatever _that_ was. "i'm sorry ethan, shit, i–"

 

"sh-shut up, i just didn't want my computer falling onto the ground," ethan muttered quickly, closing the laptop and haphazardly sliding it onto the bedside table. he turned back to benny enthusiastically and nodded. "okay, we're good."

 

"we're good?" benny asked again, kissing ethan's cheek, nose, forehead. "th-this is good?"

 

ethan smiled and nodded, accepting the shower of affection gratefully. "this is good. b-but, kiss me like you were a second ago."

 

benny laughed and leaned down to kiss his... ethan. whatever they were now, it didn't really matter as long as they were here and together. they would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> well its 2017 and im writing gay fanfiction for a disney show i watched when i was 11. 
> 
> anyways if yall want a chapter two with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) whatever happens next then pls say so!! 
> 
> my tumblr is babybethan
> 
> please gimme any kind of feedback/critique
> 
>  
> 
> edit 12/17/17- orphaning this cos im kinda out of the fandom (:( but who knows, maybe someday the fandom will get revived or i’ll post more shit. im leaving my tumblr (though im not too active on there either) in case anyone wants to chat!


End file.
